Arceus
Summary Arceus is a Legendary Pokémon who is the leader and creator of the "Creation Trio" formed by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, as well as the "Lake Trio" formed by Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, making it a Trio Master, and the only one who is that of two different trios. By bringing the trios into existence, Arceus created and shaped the fabric of reality in the Pokémon multiverse, making it the single most powerful known entity in the franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Arceus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Older than creation Classification: God, creator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Avatar Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9 and 10), Dimensional Travel, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 11), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Aura, Clairvoyance (Upscaled from Giratina), Body Control, True Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Invisibility (Upscaled from Palkia), Antimatter Manipulation (Upscaled from Giratina), Matter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Upscaled from Dialga), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation (Of the variety of the 17 types), Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing, such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio), Age Manipulation, Breath Attack, Subjective Reality, Portal Creation, Time Stop, Time Travel (Upscaled from Dialga), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created the Jewel of Life from its plates; Scaling from Dialga who returned life to the destroyed future), Magma Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Darkness Manipulation (Able to use the Judgement attack when imbued with darkness from the Dread Plate), Non-Physical Interaction (Attacks Incorporeals: His Omnipotent ability lets him hit all types, including Ghost), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks. Its Metal Barrier can negate any effect reason period), Illusion Creation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Physics Manipulation, Berserk Mode (Via Outrage), Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Invulnerability and Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification (Via Cosmic Power), Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Morality Manipulation (Upscaled from Dialga), Regeneration (High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being), Dimensional and Temporal BFR (Functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates), Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality (Types 1 and 3), Can hit Selectibly intangible entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation (Upscaled from Azelf), Empathic Manipulation (Upscaled from Mesprit), Can breathe in space Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor which was able to effect the Creation Trio; Significantly superior to Ghris, a man with only a small facet of it's power, who resisted Hoopa's mind control which was able to effect the entire Creation Trio and other legendary pokemon at once), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Immunity to Absolute Zero, and certain status effects (The Icicle Plate turns him into an ice type, making him immune to Sheer Cold, and is immune to paralysis, poison, burns, freezing, binding, powders, and being seeded with the Zap, Toxic, Flame, Icicle, Spooky, and Meadow plate respectively), Resistance to having its type being changed by force (Arceus and Silvally, who's built with an RKS Arceus System, are immune to Soak, which changes the type of the user), and Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Arceus is one with existence, which holds ultra-dimensional worlds and even hyperspace. Is superior to Hoopa, who is able to manipulate hyperspace. Is above the Creation Trio, with each member holding the power to end existence) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists across everything) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Immeasurable Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Plates Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Gods Category:Pokemon Category:Tier 1 Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invulenrability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Regenerators Category:Sealing Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Omnipresence Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sleep Users